desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:What's to Discuss, Old Friend?/@comment-109.255.83.173-20120111220228
Hmmm, excellent episode. I especially love how Renee's FINALLY getting some significance rather than being a poor, whorish Edie-wannabee. Maybe she has something got to do with the letters. After all, 'your welcome' could be in response to her saving Bree. But, if she is the letter-writer, what does she want from Bree? Clearly the red-head's suicide isn't enough. Bob's now found out yet he's been slightly dismissed by the Scavos. Maybe he'll mess things up for the girls; he did seem particularly upset! And WHAT IS SUSAN UP TO? Going to Oklahoma is almost the same as painting a target on her back and saying 'Shoot me.' The identity of the letter-writer and Chuck-killer (assuming they're the same person) is a good mystery. It could be anyone. Ben: Before this season started, the producers said a new neighbour was arriving to Wysteria Lane to mess things up for one of the girls. If Ben is the letter-writer, this would be an accurate description as he's difinitely causing trouble for Bree! It's interesting to note the interest he's taken in her. In episode 8.1 when the girls are talking about the new neighbour, Lynette and Gaby are both facing Bree-their backs to Ben when he first appears. Thus, it's very likely that Bree was the first of the girls to exchange eye-contact with Ben; symbolising his importance in her plotline. Also Bree helps Ben in the charity kitchens for the homeless, she confesses to him about the murder of Allejandro and when she gets drunk he rushes to her aid. Even Renee's commented on the fact that Ben's being friendly to Bree. Ben also stopped Chuck when Vance was intimidating Bree. Ben dislikes Chuck for threatening to close down his building project, which conveniently was being built over Alejandro's burial place. (Has he actually ever mentioned what he's building?) Ben would have plenty of motive to kill Chuck. Notice how Ben's disappeared since Chuck's death? He wasn't in episode 8.10; not even at the funeral. (Although neither was Mike). Speaking of which, Ben's also getting friendly with Mike. Perhaps this is his connection to the Mary Alice letter. (Maybe he knows Mr. Delfino-the locked up muderer.) Renee: I've discussed her earlier. She'd be a good suspect as she was at the dinner party so she might have seen something. Mrs. McCluskey: A bit obvious but she was there when Bree first got the first letter. Also, her role this season's been pretty minimal. (If I'm not mistaken she's only appeared twice.) Maybe she secretly has a more important role. Lee: Clearly Bob doesn't know anything as he was surprised when Tom told him about Alejandro but Lee was also at the dinner-party and has been non-existent this season. He didn't even attend the barbeque. Has he been hiding? Zach: Already discussed by other people. Eddie: 'The Fairview Murderer' was sent to jail and that's the last we heard of him. Maybe he's planning on killing Bree. (He's already proved his dislike of redheads by an unsuccessful attack on Julie.) Robin: Catherine's allegedly returning this season. Maybe Robin is jealous of Bree who had an extremely close relationship with Catherine so she's tormenting her. Or the doctor Catherine was married to could be wanting revenge on Bree, who revealed that he had been cheating on Catherine. Edie: Practically impossible but let's face it; it would be awesome if she returned from the grave. Andrew: An alcoholic, the letters would be another example of his feud with his mother. Justin: Long gone from the show, he hates Bree for kicking Andrew out. Danielle: hates Bree for 'messing up her life.' Orson: He should difinitely return to abuse Bree. Filicia Tilman: Strongly associated with the Mary Alice incident, she'd be a likely culprit. Also, and this is a bit over-the-top, but is Mary Alice really dead? Could she have faked her death? ..